This invention relates to a bicycle driven by a novel means of propulsion, in particular, by a hydraulic motor.
Bicycles and their means of propulsion have had a long history of development. The earliest bicycles were simply propelled by pushing the feet against the ground. The first bicycle which was propelled by a mechanical linkage with the feet off the ground was attributed to Kirkpatrick Macmillan in 1839. The adaptation of a chain drive to the bicycle by H. J. Lawson occurred a mere 100 years ago in 1874. Collateral developments relating to new materials and construction concepts have, in the last 100 years, evolved the bicycle into the efficient, lightweight, multigear, and multipurpose bicycles of today. However, even the most contemporary bicycles, though highly refined, remain powered by a crank pedal and chain system. Furthermore, except for the three-wheeled conventional pedicabs used in the Orient, which have a partially enclosed passenger compartment, the bicycle has remained a completely open conveyance, subjecting the rider to all the discomforts of the elements.